


Dear Sharkboy,

by Upsure



Category: SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Gundham Tanaka doesn’t know self care only animal care, Souda writes sad letters to Gundham because he has nobody else, Tags to be added as things progress, a little ooc, haha kinnie moment, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsure/pseuds/Upsure
Summary: What started off as vent letters I wrote as Souda turned into a story of back and forth letters between Souda (myself) and Gundham (my friend Kail) with future storyline stuff happening hehe
Relationships: Kazuichi Souda & Gundham Tanaka, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. November 17th - Souda -

Dear Gundham, Date: Nov. 17 2019

How does it feel knowing you won? You’ve won and they’re happy and it's all great. You’ve got more friends than I’ll ever have and you make Sonia so happy. I know I could never accomplish that, and I also know that the only alternate reality in which she ends up being around me more is one in which she’s unhappy and wishing she were with you. 

Have you ever seen the phantom of the opera? The 2004 version is the only one I’ve seen, but you get the gist. I started to associate our little one sided rivalry with that movie before I realize how fucking stupid I was being. So.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to deal with my stupid \voice rambling about what I thought was love and what I wanted and not what the reality was. I’m sorry that I made everyone hate me and that I pretended I hated you because I thought it would make myself feel better about not being as liked as you no matter how many times I change or try to have people like me.

So many people love you and you don’t even see it. You couldn’t even tell how much I admired you. How much I wanted to be just like you. You don’t realize the effect you have on other people because you don’t consider yourself to be beyond anything you know yourself as. How does it feel? How does it feel to be practically perfect in every way? You’re polite, passionate about the things you find interesting, and sometimes you’re a little strange but you’re so much better than I’ll ever be. You’re perfect and special and you have the nerve to wonder why you’re so loved? How is that fair? 

All I’ve ever wanted was to be loved and I can’t even get that from my own goddamn parents. You’ve got a loving mother and friends who would give the world for you in a heartbeat. I didn’t mean to be stupid, ugly, and for everybody to hate me. I didn’t mean to be so fucking stupid that I couldn’t see that I was being a nuisance. I changed in middle school and people started to like me more, but only because I was attractive all of a sudden. Then things got bad again and I spent my time hating my very existence while being forced to acknowledge that not even the parent Involved in my life seems to like me. 

I’m never going to send this letter because of how fucking stupid I sound venting onto paper but just know that I can’t help but be envious of you. It's everything about you. Your height, your eyes, your hair and clothes. Everything. You’re all I’ve wanted to be but I can’t do one thing right without fucking it up. 

This is where I end this letter. Maybe I’ll write another letter one day? Maybe I’ll send it instead of being a coward like always. I hope one day I’ll be able to figure out what I’m feeling so I don’t feel like this all the time. I’m sorry again.

\- Kaz


	2. November 18th - Gundham -

To Kazuichi,  
Nov 18th

Kazuichi, it seems you've lost something... personal. I doubt it was meant to actually fall into my forbidden grasp, but... I'm glad it did.

You know I've never been truly good with expressing my feelings... of course, as the ruler of the underworld, the flames of hell, why would I be? Even Sonia trying to talk about feelings with me disturbs my aura. When it's her, fine, but with me, I just... tense up. So first I must apologize for any stiffness presented in my response. 

I... understand, Kazuichi. I'm not mad. I don't think I ever was mad. Yes, sometimes your actions would frustrate me, but... I've never considered you an awful person. You've no need to apologize. And no need to apologize so often. 

You seem to think quite highly of me, but to tell you the truth, as a person on this Earth, I'm no higher than you. Yes, I am Tanaka, the forbidden one, but you're a mortal. That role doesn't concern you. All you know is I am simply a person like you. And, even in her position, so is Sonia. We respect you. There have been times when you've irritated us, yes, but you still deserve respect as a person.

You're- right. I don't think about people thinking positive things about me. That's something we all struggle with. I feel as if you'd let down your wall, we'd begin to understand you better. Nobody truly thinks you're dumb, ugly, etc., nor knows you well enough to make that decision. Maybe if we gave you a chance... maybe if you gave yourself a chance.. things will change. It's a scary thought, isn't it? But we laugh in the face of danger. Nothing can defeat the wrath of Gundham Tanaka... maybe I could lend you some of my wrath, and help you feel strong, too. 

As for your parents, I'm sorry to hear about that. Some things just happen and we have no control over them. A few months ago I lost a former Deva in battle... she was kind, quick, and smart. You never met her, but she was wonderful. She didn't deserve the fate that became of her, but nonetheless... it still happened. That's just how things are. Parents unwilling to love their children are some of the worst people in this world. It's not your fault. You deserve a lot better, Kazuichi.

Venting is always healthy. I wish you did it sooner... but I can't talk, considering it takes a lot for me to be open with Sonia and my mother about how I feel sometimes. I understand it, Kazuichi, I really do. But again, now that I know, I hope you don't feel as.. alone. You're animated, colorful, strong, and have the potential to be so much more, and you deserve to be happy. 

If these feelings ever plague you, don't fear seeking me out for help. I understand if you think I hate you since we've had our quarrels, but, I believe we can both mature and find the ability to form an alliance. 

No more apologies needed... "Kaz." (Wink wonk he's tryna be friendly with a nickname) If needed, send more letters. Send as many as you need. Being confused about your feelings is okay. And don't consider yourself a coward.. please, let me lend you some of hell's strength. 

-Tanaka, The Forbidden One


	3. December 6th - Souda -

Hey Gundham, 12.6.19

I know I accidentally left that letter but if you show anybody, and I mean ANYBODY, I will personally kill you. I'm not even close to joking Gundham, that was hella private and I can't have people knowing that I have any negative emotions other than like,,, fear and I don't even like how often I show that on a daily basis. If I find out that Sonia or Fuyuhiko or even Nagito fucking Komaeda knows about this I will harm you. 

I get that you want to help and that its hard for you to emote or whatever but if you were from where I was from, You'd know why I can't accept your offer. Look I'm sorry that the letter was addressed to you but I was really angry and I didn't know who else to write to. I couldn't just leave it blank, y'know? I had to write it to somebody or the feelings would get out of hand or whatever. 

And can you stop acting like you're better than me even when you're writing these dumb letters? Could you at least talk like the rest of us so I don't feel as stupid as I do talking to you? Now that you actually want to help me I feel like somebody making a deal with the devil over fucking therapy and venting. Like? You're great and all and I know you're supportive of the people you actually trust and like but I'm just,,, not your type of person. I'm not smart or calm enough to be the type of person that you'd even like talking to at all. 

Let's be honest here, you don't want to actually help me, do you? You just feel an obligation to do so because I have nobody else and you're the one who found the letter that I foolishly addressed to? It was definitely stupid of me to even write down your long-ass name, I knew there was a chance that you'd find it but... between you and me? Maybe that's what I wanted. Maybe I wanted somebody to know that I actually exist and that maybe I wanted somebody to care about me for once in my goddamn life. 

Anyways Gundham, if I ever write you a letter I'd love it if you didn't show anybody and you were nice to me about it. 

\- Souda


	4. December 8th - Gundham -

Kazuichi, 

I understand your frustrations with your letter, but I doubt threatening to end my existence is the most intelligible approach. It seems you underestimate my power, sharp-toothed mortal. But, yes. I never planned on informing anyone of the secrets shared in this ink. The class will be none the wiser, not even "Nagito fucking Komaeda".

But, there is no need to feel ashamed and embarrassed about your negative emotions. Obviously, other people feel things like that too. There is no issue with not wanting to continue the journey of these letters. I advise you to not write letters to someone you wish to not read it, or to leave such an important letter out for a being such as the lord of eternal darkness to stumble upon, but I can't say I blame you, Kazuichi. Emotions are funny things, that make us feel funny things and commence in odd actions. Isn't it strange? 

I don't think I'm any higher than you. Of course, I have the powers of eternal darkness and ice, but said powers should be of no concern to you. This is how I speak, and it has been for quite a while, ever since I obtained these accursed powers. It is quite hypocritical for you to order me to "speak like the rest of us". Why do you not have teeth like the rest of us, mechanic? Why do you not have short, normal colored hair? Like the rest of us? Of course, there is no problem with having long pink hair or sharp teeth. The same way there is no problem with my speech patterns. 

It's quite bold of you to assume I speak like this because I think I'm better than everyone else, Kazuichi. It's quite bold of you to think I think I'm better than the rest of us. It's quite bold of you to assume I think much anything of myself at all, Kazuichi Souda. 

Let's be honest here. Are you afraid, Kazuichi? Afraid of the moves I'd make if you let me close? Is this why you were so quick to pour out your soul in ink and blood to me when you assumed I'd never laid my eyes upon the page, but turned away when I replied? That's... that's natural, Kazuichi. For certain traumas, that's a natural response. Of course, I have no idea the battles you've fought in your existence, but I'm not some foolish mortal. I understand behavior. But I won't assume things about your feelings, and you don't assume things about me. So you don't assume I have no concern about you. Don't assume that I don't care about you. Because between you and me? Maybe I do care. 

I won't share something so important to you with some mortals of no interest in the subject. And, I will be nice to you about it.

I... apologize for coming off so defensive. Even if you have some infatuation with us not getting along, I would see it as no problem to help. Drop another letter by me, if needed... "Kaz." 

-Tanaka, The Forbidden One


	5. December 10th  - Souda -

Gundham, 12.10.19

Hey, Gundham. I hope you know I absolutely cannot stand the sight of blood (fake blood, however, is on thin ice), so its safe to say I could never actually go through on my threats. I also didn't mean to make fun of your speech, I was tryna avoid the word 'Normal' cause the way you talk IS (your) normal. SO I'm sorry about that but can you blame me for being defensive about my private therapy letter? Wouldn't you be defensive if I found your like, diary or something? You'd probably go absolutely insane over that. 

I already know that others feel the same things I do but it's not the same, y'know? They actually have people to talk to and stuff and that's one thing I don't have. The reason I addressed that letter to you was because I planned on destroying it immediately after. Its a form of therapy dumbass, haven't you ever heard of writing down your feelings in a letter then destroying it as a way to cope or whatever?. I didn't mean to leave the stupid thing out in the open either, I was just on my way to burn it in one of those park grills when it fell outta my pocket. But.. Thanks for not showing it to anybody, I don't know what I would do if you had. (Probably refuse to show my face anywhere and go into hiding maybe) 

It's your tone, even in these letters, that makes you sound way better than I'll ever be and I know that's just how you usually speak but that doesn't mean you can talk about my hair and teeth! My teeth are all-natural babey!! I've always looked like a shark, even when I was a little baby. It is a damn good thing that we didn't go to the same schools as a kid so that you didn't know me, I probably would have bitten you real hard.

Gundham, I don't know if you've noticed but everything you do makes you look like you think the world of yourself. Let's say that you don't (actually its probably more accurate to say for sure that you don't), but it really comes off as such. You're a real enigma, Tanaka. 

I can't tell you whether I'm afraid or not Tanaka, you'd need a friend pass to get that out of me. Although I don't know why an 'overlord of ice and snow' would ever want to be around such a screwup mechanic anyways. What's so good about me anyways? Like I said: I didn't mean to have you read that. You weren't supposed to read it. I was supposed to destroy the evidence. 

I won't assume things about you if you promise never to try and analyze me like that again, I already get that from that fucking Shinguji guy from school. I'm gonna pop this letter into your bag when you're not looking, I hope the ink doesn't smear. 

Oh and one more thing, only my friends get to call me Kaz. 

\- Souda


	6. Dec 10 - Gundham -

Kazuichi, 

Well, I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't want to unleash the raths of hell upon you, mechanic. I'll keep the statement about fake blood in mind for the next Samhain, or "Hallow Weens" to the mortals. I accept your apology in regards to my vocabulary- I... do understand why you got frustrated. But I don't exactly understand the concept of a "therapy letter." A diary would be such a puny waste of time... but, I do write opuses of poetry. My works remain locked away in a book of darkness and ice, that no mortal would dare even attempt to open. 

You believe you have no one to talk to about your troubles? Then what do you make of these letters, Souda? As I mentioned earlier, this concept of a "therapy letter" is especially new to me. I don't... really understand how writing a letter to those who trouble you and then burning such a weak slip of paper would help, but I've never tried it, so I can't say. I'll try it someday and tell you. I'm honestly pleased that the will of causality brought your letter into my clutches. Maybe I'm even glad I'm getting to know you. There is no need to thank me for not showing your inkings to any other mortal. You're... right. I honestly would be very angry if someone shared my forbidden emotions. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. So, simply, I wouldn't do that to you.

I don't think it's even possible for someone to be born with fangs like that! To be born with that much sheer power! Not even I, the lord of ice and eternal darkness could possess such power at birth. You must have fought a fierce battle to obtain a jaw as such. And I must agree on the topic of our meeting as children... if you had even considering sinking your teeth into my cursed hand, it would have resulted in the battle of the century... between two elementary schoolers, I suppose. 

It's not that I think the world of myself... I simply declare my power as a warning to the mortals in my presence. I've forgotten what it feels like to be a normal human, such as the other students... and I'm not sure if I'd like to go back. Correction, Overlord of Ice and Eternal Darkness. You ask me questions like I know everything. Despite my extensive knowledge of the underworld and such powers, I don't have an answer to such a question. Why would I do anything? Would I be driven by the will of causality to do such? You seem to believe that you're not much, but from the few letters we have exchanged, you seem like quite an interesting person, and not a "screwup". Maybe you're the enigma, Kazuichi. 

I can't disagree that the Shinguji one is odd, and I am admittedly referred to as odd. Since you already have the anthropologist on your plate, I'll leave the analyzing up to him. There is no problem with slipping your letters into my bag, just be careful with its sheer power. The ink smeared a little bit, but that's fine. I prefer it that way anyways. 

Then I suppose I will call you Kaz. 

-Tanaka the Forbidden One


	7. Dec 11 - Souda -

Gundham, 12.11.19  
What's with all the hell mentions? Why do all your metaphors, threats, and insults come from hell? Can’t you do anything without the help of hell? Does that mean you can’t even open a peanut butter jar with the help of a demon? Okay, goth boy. Anyways, are you implying that you’d want to hang out together next ‘Samhain’? Do you ever dress up for Halloween? I bet you do, your victorian goth thing going on is your trademark and I wouldn’t doubt you crank it up for Halloween. 

Do I look the type to keep a diary to you, Tanaka? It's not a diary if its a series of letters that you burn or destroy. Diaries are meant for keeping just so you know, your poetry book is more of a diary than my looseleaf discarding paper. You definitely have to show me some at some point, I don’t care if I die while reading, It could be fun. 

You know that's not what I meant when I said I was alone and couldn’t talk to anybody. Compared to Hinata I am kind of alone and could you honestly say that I’m not? I had to write a letter I didn’t think would get read cause I felt nobody would listen or even take me seriously if I said it in person. When I write these letters and burn them they make me feel better I guess? It's just easier for me to write and then get rid of it. Let me know when you try it and tell me if you understand why I was going to do it with the letter you found. 

You sound like you’re quoting the hulk at me, and I cannot say you live up to the standards of Bruce Banner. I’m sorry Gundham but that guy literally cannot be beaten. Since these letters began we haven't even talked face to face and you still want to get to know me? I mean, Alright? Next letter give me questions and I’ll try to answer them (I cannot guarantee though that I won’t avoid any) as a ‘thank-you’ type thingy for keeping your promise of not showing anybody. I think I’d like to, y’know, get to know you too. 

I’m serious though! My teeth grew in like this! When my parents took me to go get shots as a kid they made me wear a mouth guard so I couldn’t bite the nurses. At the time I was real mad but thinking about it now? It was hilarious. Imagine a little seven-year-old with a bright, neon green mouthguard in while getting a vaccine. I think that we’d definitely have a big fight on the playground if we had gone to the same school. 

You don’t need to warn everybody in such a threatening tone especially if you’ve forgotten ‘how to be human’, and it's not my fault I forgot your long-ass title. I think you’re playing up how interesting I am, I’m really not that interesting outside of these letters. I just have ADHD and tend to overshare. 

I really need to get better pens, these ones are absolutely terrible.   
\- Souda (Not Kaz,,,, yet)


	8. Dec 12th - Gundham -

Mechanic, 

How DARE you question my powers, sharp-toothed one! I’ll have you know that I can very well, in fact, open a puny jar of peanut butter without the powers of Hell! I’ll destroy the jar until it’s nothing but a speck of dust! My powers do not only come from Hell, but the absolute darkness of death invested in my black soul. Do not refer to me with such a child-like label as “goth”. I spend my Samhains performing rituals for the underworld, and do not invest myself into a “costume”. But… sometimes my mother does wish for me to help hand out candy, and so I do. And then I bring the flames of Hell up to Earth and unleash true evil to run free amongst the mortals! I doubt a scrawny mechanic would wish to join my dark queen and I in such an endeavor! But… I wouldn’t mind if we had another soul beckoning the presence of evil and darkness. 

Even attempt to gander at my accursed book of poetry and curses and you’ll find yourself in grave danger, Kazuichi. You don’t want to pick a battle with Tanaka, the Forbidden One. I DOUBT you’d be ready to experience the articles, sunken into the pages, written with the blood! Such an experience is FAR from your pointless “fun”. Some may refer to it as a diary, but a simple glimpse at it could salt your soul until it’s nothing but a memory. 

I believe I understand, Kazuichi. The only one I confide with is the Dark Queen, and even that is rare. But the emotions you let drench the page were important, were they not? Because if they were not, likely we wouldn’t be exchanging these letters. If nobody cared, I would have disposed of the first letter. 

You do realize I’m one of the most powerful creatures amongst you mortals?! Even the supreme ruler of the underworld cowers at my presence. I could defeat this “hulk” you speak of in mere minutes. I suppose I do wish to get to know you, Souda. Let me ask… what are your professions? Besides creating your modern-day machines, what drives you? And… is your hair natural?

It sounds like you were quite the hellish child, Kazuichi. As the supreme lord of all ice and eternal darkness, I can respect that. It is a humorous idea, I can’t lie. Now I wish we would have known each other as infants, just so I could have defeated you sooner! It would be a challenge, an enjoyable one at that, to take on your strength. Maybe someday I will…

You don’t understand how detrimental it is that I do. I don’t wish for one to unsuspectingly pick a battle with me and my overwhelming power, Kazuichi. I suggest you learn my title, and remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world. You do share quite a bit of information about yourself, but I don’t mind. 

Your pens do smear often. I have a few you could borrow, if you want… Souda. 

-Tanaka, the Forbidden One


	9. Dec 17th - Souda -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy late birthday Gundham smndbhcjs

Breeder, 12.17.19

Sorry, I got around to writing this so late, and happy late birthday by the way. Not that it matters but I made you a little mechanical hamster keychain to go on your bag. I’ll attach it to this letter when I deliver it, but we aren’t technically friends yet so like… don’t think I did that for any real reason, I was just bored y’know? Just like... Happy Birthday. 

Did you refer to me just as ‘Mechanic’ cause I questioned your redundant hell metaphors? I absolutely cannot believe you. You’re the worst ever, why is that your response? You wouldn’t need to turn a jar of peanut butter to dust to prove your ‘power’ to me… Although not gonna lie, I would love to see that happen. 

You can’t say you have a black soul when I literally just saw you breaking your muffin in half to share with Hajime when you saw that he didn’t have the money to get breakfast, you’re nicer than you think you are. You even said it yourself that you help hand out candy for your mother which I’m sure cuts into your ritual time,, but you still help her that counts for something. Send me an invite card and I’ll think about it. Maybe. 

You literally just admitted to having a diary dude, a poetry diary at that! The goth boy has a poetry diary! God, I love that for no other reason than the aesthetics contradicting. In case I do one day stumbling upon your vicious book, I’ll wear protective goggles. I’m sure you’re a decent poet, you did join that writer’s club last month. 

The words on that paper were stupid and if I weren’t such an idiot I wouldn’t have written that letter or had those dumb emotions at all. At least you have somebody, you’re the first person I’ve talked to since I stopped going to therapy when I was thirteen. I don’t think they’re important enough for somebody of your ‘godly rank’ to pay attention to, I don’t know why you’re still replying. You don’t have to talk to me y’know, I’m just a ‘mere mortal’ remember? 

Ignoring my problems, you could never fucking beat the Hulk. You’d probably die trying if he killed people, he’s a really strong dude. You’d become a little edgy ragdoll. Okay Q+A time!! Uhm.. if you mean hobbies, then I really don’t have that many. I like making things for other people, there aren’t many things I actually do for myself. I used to be able to play guitar and I still really like music, but my dad sold my guitar a while ago. Oh, and my hair is dyed, can you guess my natural hair color?   
My turn for questions: Other than your ultimate, what are your hobbies? What was your favorite memory? Oh, and did you make that scarf you have? I haven’t seen it in stores and it looks really well made. I like it.

I was an extremely chaotic kid, Happy and energetic too. I think we would’ve been young rivals if we met while younger, maybe we would’ve even grown to be friends. If you would have tried to defeat me all those years ago, you’d probably have those bandages on for a much different reason, but what do I know? Time machines aren’t fuckin’ real.

Okay whatever, maybe I’ll try and remember your ridiculously long stupid dnd title. It's Ice not snow right?? How can you rule the world when you’re deathly afraid of public speaking? You get nervous when somebody new talks to you, the whole world would be even WORSE!! 

I’m an over-sharer by nature, and when people choose to listen I start rambling a whole lot. So… sorry ‘bout that! You don’t have to lend me your pens, I’d probably ruin or break it on accident and I don’t want to do that to you but yeah, I could use a better pen at some point. 

\- MECHANIC


	10. Dec 18th - Gundham -

MECHANIC, 

I see you left the keychain on my bag. Even the arms move. That’s quite splendid of you, Kazuichi. You’re quite keen on making things, aren’t you? The ability to bring such things into creation is impressive. It looks just like San D. I really like it. And so does Sonia. I… thank you, Kazuichi.   
How do you know I referred to you as mechanic because of you questioning my unfathomable powers? Maybe I referred to you as such because that’s what I pleased at the time. You are a mechanic, correct? Then why is there such a fuss over me calling you by your title? Do you wish for me to call you as a shark? Or a bottom? I could turn the jar to dust in milliseconds, mere inches from your nose, shark boy, and you’d shiver with fear. Maybe that’d teach you not to question my power. 

AND DON’T YOU D A R E QUESTION THE IMPURITY OF MY SOUL. IT IS A BLACK, EMPTY BLASPHEMY, AND THE SHARING OF A MUFFIN DOES NOT PROVE I AM SAVEABLE. NEITHER DOES THE GIVING OF CANDY TO CHILDREN ON MY ACCURSED HOLIDAY OF SAMHAIN. IT IS A MERE FAVOR TO REPAY THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME, THE LORD OF ALL ICE AND ETERNAL DARKNESS, INTO THE WORLD TO SPREAD MY EVIL. I AM NOT “NICE”, I HAVE NEVER BEEN “NICE”, AND I WILL NEVER BE “NICE”. I may just send you an invite next Samhain to PROVE how evil I am!! 

And quit pestering me about my book of dark writings!! IT IS NOT A DIARY!! It is where I place my spells and accursed beliefs. These ‘aesthetics’ you speak of are irrelevant!! A book of curses is VERY fitting to that of the Dark Lord. My writing could incinerate any protection you make to read. I’m sorry, but you will not be reading my poetry anytime soon. If you attempted, I would say you’d regret it, but you’d be DEAD, and the DEAD cannot feel regret. Yes, I did join the writing club, but I never share my writing… the mortals would not be prepared for such. How did you know that…? 

If you feel them and they bother you, they are important. I’ve told you many times you deserve someone to talk to as much as I do. I do not understand why I keep replying to your messages!! Yes!! You are just a mortal!!! And that’s why I’m left in the dark on why we continue these messages. Maybe I enjoy them. But if you could quit questioning me, that would be greatly appreciated. 

I bet I could beat the Hulk with flying colors. It’s quite BOLD of you to assume I’d turn into an edgy ragdoll when you already fit that description, sharp-toothed one. Your natural color is blonde. Every once in a while your eyebrows gain blonde roots… don’t question how I’ve noticed that. I just have good vision, and I see you every day in class. Of course, I’d notice when it’s different. I notice differences in anyone… I need to do such when I’m of such a rank. And instruments are quite fascinating things, aren’t they? I never took you as a musician, but the guitar is a fitting instrument for one of your appearance. I wield the knowledge of French Horn, piano, mellophone, and violin. 

My hobbies, as mentioned before, are things such as dark magic. I am very developed when it comes to rituals and sacrifices, but I doubt you’d understand anything of the such, shark boy. And writing poetry, especially in writing club, which you know about for some reason. I like… doing makeup. Eyeliner. But don’t let that falter your opinion on the Lord of All Ice and Eternal Darkness! I am just as manly as any other male in the class and the wearing of makeup does not change this!! Question it and I’LL DESTROY YOU!! My favorite memory? When I defeated the Hell hound. No question. It was a dark and despairful battle, but I defeated it and obtained the Hellhound Earring, which I wear every day. And my scarf? Well… my mother made it for me. She’s quite good at sewing and knitting, I agree. The scarf simply keeps me from being bothered by my own powers of ice, so I wear it every day… thank you. 

I see you do not possess the power of time travel, Kazuichi. We very much would have been childhood rivals, and I would have defeated you VERY easily. I know I’ve told you not to question a lot of things about me… but out of all of them, the bandages. Please don’t bring up the bandages. I just don’t like to talk about my accursed arm. 

My title is not for the childish game called D and D!!! It’s what the other gods refer to me when they speak of the one they fear. Correct, it is ice, not snow. I do NOT HAVE A FEAR OF PUBLIC SPEAKING. In one of my prior battles, a witch cast a spell on me that causes my vocal cords to cease function when I’m faced with a big crowd of mortals. If I had never crossed paths with the witch, I’m sure I could present wonderful speeches to our class of simple mortals. 

I doubt you’d ruin my pens, shark boy. If anything, you’d break it, and repair it to be more useful and appealing tenfold. That’s just what you do. I’ll leave one of my fountain pens on your desk. The ink is inside. And if the ink runs out, you can simply tell me through letter. 

-Tanaka, the Forbidden One. Also referred to as BREEDER.


	11. Dec 19th - Souda -

BREEDER, 12.19.19

I’m glad you like it, I was kinda assuming you wouldn’t cause it only took me an hour to make and I know I could have done better if I stayed up longer BUT!! You really liked it? .. Sonia did too? She wasn’t like… lying to you just cause you’re her favorite person right? I hope it wasn’t weird of me to make it look one of your little scarf hamsters. 

Why else would you refer to me as ‘Mechanic’ if you weren’t talking about what I said?? You don’t do things for no reason, y’know! Okay you know fucking what? Sharkboy I could understand but BOTTOM?? FUCKING BOTTOM? I WILL PERSONALLY WRITE A TWITTER CALL OUT POST AND TAG YOU!! I’M NO BOTTOM YOU GODDAMN FURRY!! AND ACCEPT THAT YOU´RE A NICE PERSON OR ELSE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!! YOU´RE A NICE AND GOOD PERSON THAT EVEN FUYUHIKO TALKS ABOUT IN A GOOD LIGHT!! GUNDHAM YOU EVEN JUST THREATENED TO INVITE ME TO YOUR HOUSE FOR HALLOWEEN WHO DOES THAT?!

It is a diary! It is literally a diary! You haven’t even tried calling it anything but a cursed book! You haven’t even tried journal! That means your book is a diary! However, I guess I can let it slide, for now, that's what you get for not dropping the nickname thing though so hah! Karma babey!!! Youŕe still probably a good writer, and I swear I'm not stalking you or whatever you think I'm doin', Miu’s girlfriend Kaede is in writer’s club and mentioned you at the garage. Nothing too weird, don’t worry about it. 

I don't deserve to be happy or to have anything good, it’s just what I’ve been taught for so long that I just assume anything good that happens have an ulterior motive and will just leave or be taken away as soon as I seem to be getting attached or whatever (Not that I am), sorry. I didn’t even notice how many times I questioned that, you’re probably mad at me huh? Sorry bout that.

I will not stop saying this until I die and Gundham you could fucking never. Maybe you could beat Iron man or Hawkeye but not the goddamn Hulk. I would bet money on that. I am not as edgy as you are so don’t even try and flip my words, I know what I said! You’re right by the way, I’m a natural blonde. It’s dangerous to bleach your eyebrows and mine are bright pink so it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. And yeah, I played the guitar for about five or six years but I had to get rid of it and haven’t come in contact in an instrument in while (not counting Ibuki’s hoard). Sometimes I hope to play again but I don’t have that type of money so oh well. 

You’re extremely multi-talented huh? All those instruments, your ultimate, and you’re good at makeup. I won’t make fun of you for the makeup thing chill out, I wear makeup too for uh,, other reasons. (Sometimes I wish I didn’t write in pen, but oh well) You need to show me how you do your eyeliner at some point if you’re cool with that, I like how you do it. Your favorite memory is of your earring? I don’t know what I thought it would’ve been but thanks for sharing that!! Not that you asked or anything but my favorite memory would probably have to be when I was six years old and my mom let me pick out the pretty green and pink frames for my glasses, kinda stupid but it was fun. Tell your mother I like the scarf she made you, it's real pretty. I wish my mom could still make me stuff like that. 

I don’t even know what I’d do if I have time travel, to be honest. Maybe stop my birth from ever happening, maybe it would save my mother I dunno. I promise not to question the bandages anymore if they’re so important to you, and I don’t aim to break my promises. Sorry about mentioning them!!

Your title literally sounds like it came from a D&D book. Its almost hard to believe that you didn’t copy and paste it onto your school ID, although in a way you did since its in sharpie. The gods really looked at you and went “Oh god oh fuck its dnd boy we have to go!!” while quivering in fear of your lucky rolls, huh. Okay mister Ice lord if you don’t have a fear of public speaking then how are you able to talk so confidently here but start shaking like the gods do when they hear your name? No public speaking fear my ass, Tanaka. Let me know who the witch is so I can bully them into un-cursing you, y’know so you can give your wonderous speeches. 

Another round of questions for the man of the hour: When did you get your hamsters? Like how old were you and stuff? Also,,,,, is the scar on your face real or cosmetic? I’ve been confused about it since middle school, which you didn’t even know what I looked like then but that's okay, and how it should be. What are your favorite movies? And who is your favorite person in the class besides Sonia? Mine would have to be… Fuyuhiko. 

You’re not wrong here and I’m mad that you aren’t wrong. I’d probably fix it anyways even if I don’t break it just so its better than it was when you left it for me. Maybe I’ll make the ink last longer... You might like that. I like this pen, its nice and,,,, purple? You use purple ink? That's so fuckin’ cool dude. I’ll see you tomorrow! 

To the cool pen, you let me borrow and the mechanical keychain on your bag.  
\- Souda


End file.
